Skater Boy
by Jinny-Senpai
Summary: Meet Deidara, a new kid that decides to pretend he's a girl. Meet Sasori, a punk that hates dating girls. What happens when the two meets? // SasoDei AU High School \\
1. Chapter 1

(-Deidara's POV-)

It was a new year. Which meant: new friends, new teachers, new enemies, new groups, new couples, and new labels.

But for me, it was also a new school. And I really didn't want to have a new start.

"It's going to be fun!" my mother reassured me for the thousandth time. I wanted to believe her but I knew that then I'd just be lying to myself. A new school was _not_ fun.

"And if it isn't?" I muttered, taking a part of my long blonde hair and putting it up in a ponytail.

"Well, you've got to live with it."

I groaned. "Yeah, nice advice."

"You want advice?"

"No thanks."

She smiled. "Just remember to keep an open mind."

"I know, I know…" I mumbled, searching for my uniform. "Hey, mom! Where'd you put my school uniform?"

She took a sip of coffee before pointing to the bag beside her. "Here. Oh and Deidara, you might-"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I shouted as I took out the clothing out of the bag. "Mom! This is…for girls!"

She smiled sheepishly. "I know, hun. They got it mixed up with someone else. But just bare with it, okay? It's only one day."

"One day?! The first impression I'm going to get it _'blonde chick'_ thanks to this!" I shouted.

My mom sighed. "School's in ten minutes. You should hurry."

"I WILL!" I yelled as I stormed to my room to get changed.

-----------------

"…Raishin High."

I looked up at the high school in front of me. I pull the back of my skirt down so that whoever was behind me wouldn't look there. I already had two perverts that did that.

"Man whores…" I muttered as I took a glance at what was around me.

Sure enough, just like any typical high school, the students were divided up into gangs that spread out on the school grounds. Nerds, jocks, those annoying type of girls who complained about their hair, etc. Pretty boring.

"Hey cutie!" a voice called from behind me. I rolled my eyes. _Oh god…_

I whirled around and glared at the guy. _Another one of those preppy guys…_I observed.

The guy put an arm around me. "You new here, babe?"

"Yeah, I'm new here. Now go away before I start bitchin'," I growled.

"Bitchin'? Ohoho, aren't you a feisty girl?"

I was about to shout 'I'm not a girl!' but I stopped myself. I _was_ new here and people thought I was a girl…why not have some fun with it?

"Yeah. I'm pretty feisty. Want me to prove it?" I grabbed his hand and squeezed it as hard as I could. The guy yelped then pulled his arm away.

"What the hell?! How can a girl be _that_ strong?!" he screamed, clutching onto his hand. I laughed.

"Trust me, they can." And to prove my point, I thrust a kick at his shins. He yelped again.

"Now leave me alone," I growled as the boy nodded and limped over to his friends, who gave me an amazed stare.

_Great…you just attracted even more guys.  
_

It's not like I had a problem with guys liking me. No. In fact, I liked guys too. Yeah, I'm gay. Whatever.

But when guys like him started to come onto me, then I had a problem. I didn't want to be known as someone's "bitch."

I gave them a glare before walking away. _Should go get my time table…_

Not looking where I was going, I bumped into someone.

I stepped back and looked at the person apologetically. It was a girl…and a guy that looked like her boyfriend or something.

The guy frowned. "You should look where you're going…"

The girl nudged him with her elbow. "Now Pein. It's not her fault."

_Her. Geez._

The girl looked at me and smiled. "Hi, I'm Konan. And this is my _grumpy _boyfriend, Pein."

Pein grunted. "We're both seniors by the way so don't mess with us."

Konan nudged him again, harder this time.

I gave Konan a smile. "I'm Deidara…and I'm new to this school."

She laughed. "I can see that. Pein and I practically run this whole school and I never seen you before so…"

"What grade are you in, kid?" Pein asked.

"I'm a junior…"

"You're too short to be one."

"Pein!" Konan kicked him this time. He winced.

The blue-haired girl smiled at me sheepishly. "Sorry about that… Pein doesn't have any manners."

"I do so! Just not to younger kids." Pein mumbled. I let out a laugh.

Konan brushed her hand against my hair and started to comb it. "By the way, your hair's so pretty! I wish my hair was that long…I'm jealous."

_She's jealous. Of my hair. Okay…no telling her your actual gender now._

The next thing I knew was a red flash crashing into me. Hard. With…a skateboard.

"Oof!"

I fell backwards on the ground, with a guy on landing on top of me. I grunted.

"Sorry," the guy mumbled.

I couldn't reply. The impact nearly knocked my brains out. And it was kind of hard to breathe with a guy on top of me.

He looked at me, revealing the most gorgeous face I've ever seen. We stared at each other's eyes for a moment.

"Eh…" he smiled painfully as he quickly got off me.

He shot a death glare at the dozen or so kids that had gathered around us. "It's_ not_ what it looks like! Go away," he growled, as the students quickly dispersed, some snickering. I just sat there, dumbfounded.

"Sasori…" Pein shook his head, annoyed. "Watch where you're going. You nearly killed Deidara."

"Deidara?" the guy, who's name was apparently Sasori, glanced at me. "You mean this chick over here?"

_Great. He thinks I'm a chick._

"Yes. And you could have injured her severely. As a senior of this school, I must do what I can to keep everyone safe and happy," Pein stated, with a proud look on his face.

"…uh, okay then. What should I do, sir mighty leader?" Sasori asked, surpressing his laughter.

Konan looked over at me then back to Sasori. "I think you should take her to the nurse…and check if she's okay."

"She looks fine to me-"

"Just do it," Pein ordered.

"All right." Sasori shrugged as he offered me his hand. Before I could reach for it, he swooped down and picked me up. Bridal style.

I yelled in surprise.

Sasori chuckled. "Geez. I'm not going to hurt you. I already did that."

"Let me go…" I mumbled. This was just plain embarassing. I mean, a sixteen year old guy getting carried by another-

Right. These douchebags didn't _know_ I was a guy.

Sasori raised a brow at me. "Sorry, but you heard Pein. I really doubt you can walk anyway."

"Tch." I huffed, crossing my arms.

He smirked. "Besides, what's so wrong about this? Most girls in this school would _die_ to be in your state."

_Obnoxious little bastard, eh? Hmph. Minus his face and this kid's the worst guy I've ever met.  
_

"Really? That's pretty dumb of them…this really isn't the thrill of my life, sir," I told him, rolling my eyes. Sasori looked surprised.

"Oh? Well, you're not like those type of girls, aren't you?" He narrowed his eyes.

I shook my head. "Nope. I actually _have_ a brain. And taste."

Knowing and meeting plenty of guys that were like Sasori, I knew he was going to start spazzing or something just because he couldn't catch one girl's (guy's) heart. Pretty obnoxious.

To my surprise, however, he didn't. Instead he kept quiet, thinking something over.

"Brat." he muttered.

My mouth swung open. Oh, so he wanted to have a war now, eh? I'll give him war…

"Obnoxious self-absorbed skater boy that can't even take one insult," I shot back.

Sasori gritted his teeth. Obviously, he wasn't used to having someone talk back to him like this.

"Slut." Sasori muttered.

"Man bitch." I muttered back, trying not to giggle.

"Brat, I'll kill you."

"Oh no. I am _so_ scared!" I gasped sarcastically. Sasori looked like he wanted to push me off a cliff.

Instead, he just remained calm and put me down. "Nurse's room. Go get some ice and crap." He pointed at the doorway.

I nodded. "Alright, sir. Don't even bother waiting for me; I don't want to see your hideous face when I come out."

Sasori growled at me before storming off.

_Heh. I think I can learn to like him. Maybe even become friends._ I laughed quietly to myself. _He's sure an obnoxious bastard though._

I watched as Sasori dug his hands into his pockets and kick a pencil out of his way.

A _hot_ obnoxious bastard.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! It's been a while, hasn't it? D: I'm terribly sorry people…had to rewrite this chapter far too many times . **

**Hope it isn't too bad…**

**Oh and thanks for the reviews! xD**

(-Sasori's POV-)

I entered the office and gave a small wave at the secretary. "Good morning."

The secretary gave me a worried look. "Sasori, are you in trouble already?"

I laughed. "Oh, no. Not yet. The teacher just sent me down here to get someone…uh, new student?"

I noticed Deidara sitting on a chair and smirked.

"Ah, yes. Take Deidara to class with you," the secretary pointed at the door. I nodded and, without looking at her, grabbed Deidara's wrist and dragged her out.

As soon as we were out in the hallway, Deidara yanked her wrist out of my grip. "So, you're my classmate, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Got some ice on your ankle?"

Deidara shook her head. "No…I had to get my schedule."

"Can you walk?"

I watched her limp a couple steps forward before tripping and falling.

"Hn…" she moaned as she tried to get back up. I chuckled.

"Obviously not…" I walked over to Deidara, wrapped my arms around her, and carried her in the same way I did in the morning.

"You know that I could walk by myself. You don't need to help me."

"A simple thank you would be nice, you know. And besides, you look like you weren't capable of walking."

Deidara growled, shoving my face away. I chuckled.

"Can you walk? 'Cause if you can, I'll just let you."

"…just let me walk into the classroom then. I don't want people to get the wrong idea."

"Ditto," I nodded.

We were almost there when Deidara quietly muttered, "Thanks."

"No problem," I smirked.

-------------

"Class, turn to page 14…" The teacher noticed us standing in the doorway and smiled.

He pointed at Deidara. "Class, this is Deidara Iwa. She's new here so no eating her…yet." He laughed at his own lame joke. Deidara gave me a worried stare.

"Ah-hem. Okay then. Uh, why don't you two take a seat?"

I nodded as I made my way over to the back. Deidara sat down in the empty desk beside mine. I raised my brow with curiosity.

"Don't know anyone else in here…" she whispered, catching my stare.

I just nodded. "Better be safe than sorry."

"And that means…?"

"There are a lot of guys that might hit on ya." I flashed a smile.

"Yeah, you think I haven't noticed?"

"Oh wow, they already started? Geez, they have a sharp eye, don't they?"

"Hn. I chased them off though. It's because I'm the new student, isn't it?"

"Don't know. Might be because you're attractive."

"Attractive?" Deidara had a pained look on her face.

"What's so wrong with being attractive?" I said with a surprised tone.

"Nothing. I just hate it when perverted bastards come onto me."

"Hah. Who doesn't?"

"Uh, guys?"

"You're forgetting those obsessive whores that are equally as bad as the perverted bastards here."

"Right…and how bad are they?"

"Pretty bad. But you'll get used to it. Oh and," I held out my hand. "Welcome to the school."

Deidara reluctantly shook it and groaned. "Gee, thanks."

---------

The end of the day finally came and I was tired as ever. I dragged my feet outside as the final bell rang.

I was about to head home when someone caught my eye. It was Deidara, sitting alone on a bench.

"Waiting for someone?" I asked, sitting beside her. She shook her head.

"No…just resting up my ankle."

"You're kidding. It still hurts?"

"You were with me most of the day…didn't you see me limping?"

"…how much does it hurt?"

"Not a lot. I can't move it however." Deidara winced as she tried to move it.

"Hn…want me to walk home with you?"

"Uh, sure."

"Hold this." I said, handing my bag to Deidara. After she took it, I swung her on my back in a piggyback position.

"Hey…I thought you said you'd _walk_ with me…not carry me there!"

"Stop complaining…you can barely walk."

Deidara sighed with frustration and didn't say anything else.

"Seriously…why do you do this?" Deidara complained as I started to walk.

"I don't know. Out of generosity?"

"I didn't ask you to carry me."

"Yeah. How will you go home then?"

"Shut up."

"So, where's your house? I'll need to know in order to drop you off, you know."

"Over there, in that direction. I'll tell you which house- hey! You're not trying to stalk me, are you?"

I rolled my eyes. "I _just_ said, I'd need to know where you live to drop you off. Jeez."

"Hah. You're going to stalk me afterwards, aren't you?"

"Probably not. Why would I?"

Deidara shrugged. "Boredom makes you do weird things."

"Yeah? Well stalking isn't one of them. For me, that is."

"Oh really? Then what _do _you do when you're bored?"

"What do you think? What did I hit you with in the morning?"

"Right…skateboarding. Don't you hang out with your girlfriend?"

I started to laugh really hard. "What girlfriend?!"

Deidara was quiet for a moment. "Oh, you don't have one?"

"No way! Why would I?"

"Eh, just assumed. I saw how many girls drools over you, just like you said…and yeah. I thought you'd at least have a girlfriend!"

"Hah! You're kidding!"

"Just wondering, sheesh."

"You sure wonder weird things."

"Yes I do. Oh! Here's my stop." She pointed at the small white house in front of us. I bent down as Deidara got off my back.

"Uh, thanks…" She slightly blushed.

I grinned. "No problem. See you tomorrow."

Deidara smiled back and nodded. "See ya."

--------------

Later that night, while I was doing homework, my phone rang. Tired, I slowly picked it up.

"'Ello?"

"Sasori?"

"Who else can it be? No one else lives here but me, Konan."

"Yeah, well you can never be sure. What's up boy?"

"Nothing much. Just doing homework. Why did you call me at this hour? It's pretty late…"

"Just making sure you were at home instead of at some underage party."

"God, Konan! How many times do I have to tell you? I don't go to parties like that."

"You actually expect me to believe you?"

"Seriously. Do I look like the type that goes to parties? Actually, no. Don't answer that. Skaters do go to parties…"

"Yeah, exactly. Since you don't have parents, I feel like I have the responsibility of making sure you're out of trouble. You're not doing drugs, are you?"

"NO! My god, would you ever shut up?"

Konan laughed. "Sorry, kid. Just making sure…oh yeah. Who was that girl anyway?"

"What girl?"

"You know…the one you piggybacked after school?"

"Oh…you mean Deidara?" I bit my lip. _Shit, Konan saw?_

"Deidara? Oh, it was her? Huh."

"Huh, what?"

"I'd say you have the hots for Deidara."

"What?!"

"Just a guess. I mean, you didn't even talk to a girl until now…"

"I only carried Deidara because she couldn't walk!"

"Uh-huh. And if it was some other girl, you would have left her to walk on her own, right?"

I didn't reply as I thought about that.

"Yeah, I knew it. You have a crush on her. Or some sort of affection, I'm not sure. But there's no denying it, boy!" Konan squealed.

"Oh, shut up." I groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter three for you guys. Hope it isn't too bad.**

* * *

(-Deidara's POV-)

I came to school a bit early so I decided to go to the art room. There was no one else in there so it was rather quiet. I brought out a piece of paper and started to draw.

_It's really nice in here...I should drop by more often._

"What are you drawing?" a familiar voice asked. I quickly turned over my paper.

"N-nothing," I muttered, planting my hand on the page.

Sasori raised a brow. "You're not going to show me, are you?"

"Nope. It's really bad..."

"Can't be that bad. Besides, I'm in the mood for some amusement."

"Hah. May I ask why you're in here?"

"The art room? I always come here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Is it that shocking?"

"Hell yeah! I mean, I didn't know you were the type..."

"That likes art? Well, I'm one all right. Kind of weird, eh? A punk artist."

"I find it cool," I said, in an encouraging tone.

"Yeah? Thanks." Sasori smiled. "So, I'm guessing you like art too?"

"Oh yeah. Definitely."

"That's nice. Not many girls here like art. Not many guys either."

"Then what _do_ they like?"

"I rather not say. Now...about that drawing..."

"No! You're not seeing it."

"Aw, c'mon Deidara. I'm dying here with curiosity."

"Uh-huh. Like I'll show you even if you were."

"Hey, it was worth a try."

I stood up, grabbed my drawing, and held it tightly against my chest. Sasori looked at me and smirked evilly. Before I could say "what?", Sasori pounced at me, snatched the paper and ran to the other side of the room. He clicked his tongue as he looked at my drawings.

I stared at him with awe. "Bastard. Give me back the-"

"Dei, this is really good! I mean the bird you drew...it's so detailed..."

I scoffed. "Of course it is. Give it back. We both know that my drawings are terrible."

"Stop saying that! We both know that you're good."

"Yeah, yeah..." I fixed my eyes on Sasori, who had his back towards me. Suddenly, I thought of an idea.

I grinned before running towards him and jumping on his back, locking my arms around his neck and my legs around his hips.

Sasori turned his head sideways and looked at me. "The hell-" Sasori smirked. "Getting a bit sexual, aren't we?"

"Mind telling me how this is sexual? And don't deny it, mister, you're enjoying it."

"Hah! It could be better."

"Posessive, arent't we now?"

"Hey...you're the one that's practically on me."

"Just give back my drawings and I'll let go."

"Tch, no way."

"Asshole."

"When am I never one?"

"When you're nice. Then you're a nice asshole."

"And you're just a pain in the neck. Literally. I mean, I only met you like two weeks ago and I already feel like dying."

I pouted. "Am I really that bad, Sasori-kun?"

Sasori stared at me in a way as if I was crazy. "What the hell was that?"

I laughed. "I don't know. Now, GIVE ME BACK MY SKETCHES."

"If you hate your sketches so much, why the hell do you want them back?"

"They're not finished, that's why."

"Yeah? Well, if you let go for a moment, I'll give them back. It's getting hard to breathe."

I nodded as I got off Sasori's back. Sasori panted.

"Here." He passed me the paper. I quickly took it and folded it into a small square.

"Shall we get going?"

"Go where?"

"Class. It's going to start soon."

"Oh right...I forgot."

"How can you forget?!"

I shrugged. "I just can. Now lets get going."

* * *

"So, Deidara." Konan looked at her nails and then at me.

"Yes?" I took a bite out of my sandwich.

It was lunch time and we were sitting outside in the freezing weather. At first, I wanted to object but both Sasori and Pein shut me up before I could say anything. When Konan insisted on something, it had to be done. So now, we were eating outside.

"How are you doing so far? Staying out of trouble? Is Sasori being a nuisance to you?" Konan gave Sasori a suspicious look. Sasori just rolled his eyes.

I smiled. "You_ always_ ask me that...I'm doing fine. Yes, I'm staying out of trouble. And no, Sasori isn't a nuisance...most of the time."

"Gee thanks. And you're not always annoying either," Sasori said. I nudged him with my elbow.

"Glad to hear you two are getting along. I'm really surprised actually. I mean, Sasori _barely_ gets along with girls...in fact, he doesn't even talk to them!" Konan stated, a smug look on her face. Sasori ducked his head.

I raised a brow at Sasori. "Is that so?"

Konan nodded. "Strange, isn't it? You must be different, Deidara. Different from the other girls."

_I'm different, all right. I'm a guy!_

"She's less of a bitch, I'll tell you that," Sasori muttered.

Pein smacked Sasori's head. "Look up when you talk, idiot. Manners."

"'Less of a bitch.' Oh Sasori..." Konan laughed. Sasori shot her a glare.

"What?"

"Ah, nothing." Konan rested her head on Pein's shoulder. "So, you guys planning to do anything for the winter holidays?"

"That's still in like three weeks, Konan. How would we know if we're doing anything?" Sasori asked.

Konan shrugged. "Well, don't you have a general idea?"

"Probably sleep and do nothing." Sasori yawned. I nodded in agreement.

Konan looked at us with disbelief. "You guys are no fun. No party? Nothing?"

"Like I said, winter break is in _three_ weeks! We don't know what the hell we're going to do."

Konan gave Sasori a _look_.He sighed and added, "We'll tell you once we know."

She smiled. "Good."

I rested my head on my hands and looked at Konan. "What about you? Do you plan on doing something?"

"Duh! Lots of things to do, lots of things to plan. Gee, I'm going to be busy _before_ the break..."

"Just don't get too warped into planning...you still need to concentrate on studying." Sasori pointed out.

"Really Sasori? _You're_ telling me that?"

"Hell yeah I am! I may not look like much, but there's a lot more smartness in me that you'd ever imagine."

"Yeah, he's a total nerd when it comes to academics," Konan whispered to me.

"Hey! I heard that!" Sasori shouted.

I smiled. I was beginning to like him more and more.

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" I called as I closed the door behind me.

"That's great, hun. How was school?" she called back. She was in the kitchen.

"Fun." I placed my bag down and sat on the couch.

My mom stepped out of the kitchen with an amused look on her face. "Is that so? What happened?"

"Nothing. It was just fun. Hung out with Sasori again."

"Sasori..." she pursed her lips as if she was trying to remember the name.

"Yeah, Sasori. You know, the guy I always hang out with?"

Mom snapped her fingers. "Right! The boy you always talk about."

"Hey! I don't_ always_ talk about him...just often."

"Mm-hm. Invite him over sometime. I want to meet this Sasori person."

"Sure...hey wait! You're just going to humiliate me in front of him, aren't you?"

She pretended to look innocent. "Now, why would I do that?"

"'Cause you love seeing your child in pain?"  
"No way! I just love seeing your face turn red from embarrassment."

"How thoughtful," I muttered, resting my head on the arm of the couch.

Mom looked at me up and down. "Huh, Deidara. You're still wearing that uniform?"

I nodded. "Don't tell me you _just _noticed..."

"I'm pretty sure I've noticed. I just never thought about it...mind telling me _why_ you're wearing that?"

"Just for kicks. I want to see how long people will think I'm a girl for. Surprising they haven't found out yet."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure a couple of people already found out...they just don't want to say it."

"Well, Sasori surely isn't one of them. He believes I'm a girl the most."

"How so?"

I paused. How so?

_He just does...he...huh. How so indeed._

"He hits on me," I muttered under my breath. _Or, was he just joking around?_

Mom laughed. "Well, you can't blame him for that. You really do look feminine."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Mom ruffled my hair. "Go do your homework now, miss."

I scowled.

* * *

**A/N: Review please~! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Again, sorry for the late update! D8 I went on a trip and didn't have much time to write this..**

**Enjoy! C:**

* * *

(-Sasori's POV-)

_Thud._

I sat up, my heart thumping against my chest. I blinked and sighed. _Must be my imagination…_

"Wake up!"

I screamed as I whirled my head towards the voice. "Deidara! How the fuck did you get in here?"

"If I tell you, will you get mad at me?"

"Depends! What are you doing here anyways?"

Deidara sat down on the edge of my bed. "To wake you up. School's in an hour and a half."

"…are you serious? YOU WOKE ME UP AT SIX-THIRTY?!"

"Yup, yup! Now get up, or you'll be late."

"It's still early. Let me go to sleep." I lay back down on my bed.

"No! Wake up, you bastard!" Deidara grabbed my arm and pulled me back up. I glared at her.

"I'm going to tell you right now that I'm _not_ a morning person," I growled.

Deidara laughed. "Who isn't? Now get up and get dressed."

"Fine! I will…just get out of my room. I don't want a girl raping me while I change."

"Haha. Very funny."

"Just. Get. Out."

* * *

"You hungry?" I asked, placing a piece of bread into the toaster.

"Seems like you calmed down." Deidara leaned on the counter and smiled at me. "It's okay, I already ate."

"…how _early_ do you wake up?"

"Not that early."

"Hah," I snickered, looking out the window. It was snowing.

"When did it snow?" I asked, slightly frightened. It was almost like a blizzard out there.

"Just last night. Uh, twelve centimeters today."

"Holy shit, really?! And you walked to my house in that weather?!"

"Yup! But I realized I forgot my jacket halfway here."

"You're crazy. Want to borrow mine?"

Deidara laughed. "I'll look like the day after your house, but okay."

_Oh god…_ "So why did you come here again? I could wake up myself…"

"You never know. Besides, you look like the type that sleeps in."

"Not on school days. I don't skip classes either."

Deidara raised a brow. "Oh really? Never?"

"…sometimes. School bores me."

"It bores everyone. But it's nice to hear you don't skip frequently."

I flashed a grin. "So, you don't? Not at all?"

"Nope. However, I do fall asleep in some classes."

"Hah!" I grabbed the toast as it popped out of the toaster. "Are you _sure_ you don't want anything?"

"I told you, I already ate."

"But breakfast before six-thirty? Man, that's early."

"Speaking of early, where are your parents? Isn't it a bit too early for them to go to work?"

"Oh no. I don't have parents. They're dead," I chuckled.

Deidara's eyes widened. "T-they're dead?!"

"Yup. Ever since I was what, nine? They got in a car accident."

"That's how my dad died too but still…I'm sorry…"

"Oh, pfft. Don't sweat it. Fortunately, Konan and Pein lived near and they took care of me."

"They lived together?"

"They still do. They were friends since like childhood. Their parents also died when they were young…not sure how though."

"Oh wow…you knew them for a long time, haven't you?"

"You bet…oh, and there's also Hidan." My cheery tone disappeared as I said his name.

"Hidan? Does he go to our school?"

I burst out laughing. "Are you kidding? If he did, I'll probably be dead by now!"

Deidara looked at me painfully. "What's the deal with him?"

"Eh, typical grudge. Our fathers worked for the rival companies and let's just say my dad's company outsmarted his. They went bankrupt."

"Ouch."

I nodded. "And since my father died a few months after that, Hidan decided to hate me instead. He's been trying to make my life hell ever since. He moved away though."

"Holy shit. All that just because of a downfall of his dad's company? Is he trying to kill you now?"

"That's what he wanted to do last time, but that was like, what, three years ago?"

"So, you guys okay now?"

I shrugged. "Who knows? The only way to find is to meet him again."

"Like I'll let you do that…I mean, if he kills you…"

"You sound just like Konan! Relax; I can take him on any day!"

Deidara crossed her arms and smirked. "Really now?"

"Probably." I thrust my jacket at Deidara. "Take it. You'll need it."

Deidara stared at the jacket. "You sure?"

"You probably need it more than I do. And I don't feel like wearing one today."

"You're crazy."

"Oh good. We have something in common." I grabbed my backpack. "Shall we get going now?"

"Go where?" Deidara asked, oblivious.

I lightly slapped Deidara on the back of her head. "School, where else?"

* * *

I frowned as I looked around the school grounds. "There's no one here…"

"Oh?"

I squinted at the school, trying to ignore the falling snow. "Uh, nope. No one…are we early or something?"

I looked at Deidara, who was stifling a giggle and narrowed my eyes. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Deidara burst out into full-on laughter. "There's no school today, Sasori! It's a snow day!" Deidara sang, skipping off. I stared at Deidara blankly as her words slowly sank into my mind.

_No. School. So that means…_

"Haha! You woke up early for no reason! How do you like that, Mr. Not-a-morning-person?"

"You bitch!" I shouted, running after Deidara. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at me.

"I can't believe you fell for that! Wasn't it kind of obvious? I mean, _look_ at the weather!"

I threw a couple more harsh words after her before thinking of a better idea. I bent down, made a snowball, and stood back up. I chased after Deidara and threw the snowball at the back of her head.

_Bullseye._

Deidara spun around and glared at me. "Sasori!" she screamed, charging at me. I made a face at her and threw another one, this time at her arm.

"You are sooo going to die!"

I looked over my shoulder and laughed evilly. "Better catch me-!"

_Smack. _

I stopped running and wiped the snow off my cheek. "Not bad, not bad…but that's still not enough to-"

_Smack._

I groaned and placed my hand over my eye. "Dammit, Deidara! Why the eye?!"

"Why don't you shut your face and concentrate!"

"Concentrate on what-"

_Smack. Smack. _

I spat out the snow that went in my mouth. "Stop hitting my damn face!"

_Smack._

"Bitch! I said, stop hitting my fucking face!"

"Fine!" Deidara threw another one.

_Oww._ "That means the back of my head too!"

"You said your face!"

_That's it. _

I laughed as the snowball I threw at her exploded on her face. Deidara wiped the snow off and glared at me murderously.

"Hypocrite!" she shouted.

The next thing I knew I was getting tackled by Deidara.

I fell back with Deidara on top of me, gripping my wrists. I gritted my teeth at her.

"What the hell was that for?"

Deidara grinned. "I won."

"You did not! You cheated! You tackled me and now you…"

_Are currently on me. _I felt my face turn bright red.

Deidara stared down at me, realizing the same thing.

"A-ah sorry!" Deidara blushed madly as she quickly released my wrists. She tried to get off me but tripped and fell back down, her face inches off mine.

I let out a slow whistle. "…this is awkward."

Deidara bit her lip and looked away. "A-agreed…"

"Well then!" I said, trying to avoid her eyes. "Er…yeah. Definitely awkward."

"B-but at least now you're not cold!" Deidara forced a laugh.

"Haha! I wasn't before though! Eh…"

"Should I get off now?"

"That'll be the best. Don't trip this time. _Please_."

Deidara slowly got off me and brushed herself off. She looked down and offered me her hand. I reluctantly took it and stood up. Deidara looked at me and cocked her head to the side. "Now what?"

"This." I shoved a handful of snow into her face and smirked. "Didn't expect that one did you? Guess who won now!"

Deidara wiped the snow off her face and stared at me emotionlessly. Suddenly, she kicked me forcefully in the stomach. She chuckled as I fell on my back.

"Still me." Deidara smiled. I groaned in pain and glared at her. "That wasn't necessary," I growled.

"Pfft. Just be thankful I didn't kick you in that area."

"…man, you're violent."

* * *

I placed a cup of hot chocolate in front of Deidara and raised a brow. "Homework?"

We were back in my house, in the living room. Deidara was on the floor with her arms rested on the coffee table, pieces of paper spread around the table.

Deidara shrugged. "Might as well get it done. Oh and thanks."

I took a seat on the floor beside her. "What did we have for homework?"

"History and algebra. I don't know about you…depends how much you finished during school." Deidara pressed the end of her pencil against her chin.

I thought back. "Uh, let's see…I think I only have algebra…unless I finished that too."

Deidara dropped her pencil. "Y-you finished?!"

"Not that hard, really." I chuckled, picking up her pencil and handing it back to her.

"Wow, you really are a nerd." Deidara took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Didn't expect that from a type of person like you."

"And that suppose to mean…?"

"Aren't punks supposed to slack off and not care about school?"

"Maybe I'm _not_ a punk. Maybe I'm a-"

"Computer nerd? Forget it."

I laughed. "'Kay, I'm not that geeky. And just because I finish homework doesn't mean I care about my grade…much."

"_Much_."

I grabbed Deidara's hot chocolate and took a sip. "Hmph. I make decent hot cocoa."

Deidara smacked me with her pencil. "Gimmie back my hot chocolate. Go get your own."

"But stealing yours is funner!"

"Funner isn't a word," Deidara said matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes at her. "Correcting my vocabulary now, eh?"

"Yes, because you're just too dumb to do it yourself. Now give my hot cocoa back."

"No!"

"Do you _want_ me to murder you?"

I scoffed. "Would you like this hot chocolate on your head?"

"Would you like this pencil up your ass?"

"I bet you'll love to do that!"

She smacked my head with the pencil again. "I'll love to see you _cry_ and bleed like fucking hell."

"You have a nasty mind, miss," I muttered as I cringed away from her.

"Pfft. I do not."

"Yes you do. Sadist."

"Sensitive bitch." Deidara slapped my arm with her math textbook. "Now be quiet. I'm trying to do my homework."

"Want me to go away?"

Deidara hesitated for a second. "No, stay here. I like your annoying company."


	5. Chapter 5

**-knife'd- **

**D: I bet you're all wondering why it takes me such a long time to write these things...I honestly don't know. Lack of motivation, maybe. Or maybe I'm not inspired enough.**

**Again, (just like every time) sorry for the late update. :| Short and lame. Wow. **

**-knife'd again-**

* * *

(-Deidara's POV-)

Tch.

I sighed happily to myself. The joy of knowing one's locker combination. It was priceless.

An evil smile crept across my face as I stared at the skateboard I held in my hands. It was sturdy, beautiful, and, not to mention, Sasori's. I wanted to see how he'd react if something like this happened so I stole his skateboard from his locker.

I checked my watch. _Why isn't he out yet? The bell rung like ten minutes ago-_

"YOU. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SKATEBOARD?!" a loud, angry voice shouted to back of my head. I couldn't help but smile even more. Bingo. Sasori found out.

I hugged his skateboard as I heard Sasori's feet travel across the lawn and to me. He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Bitch, I'll kill you for- Huh, what? Deidara?" Sasori looked rather confused.

I flashed a peace sign at him. "Sup? What are you spazzing about?"

"M-my skateboard. I thought I lost it...HOW DID YOU BREAK IN TO MY LOCKER?!"

I placed the skateboard down, rested my foot on it, and stuck my tongue at Sasori. "You don't need to know…uh, toodles!" I rode away, just barely escaping from Sasori's tackle. He missed and fell forward onto the ground. He looked up to me and muttered a couple of curse words.

"Deidara, come back with my skateboard!"

"Better catch me first, Sasori!" I laughed as I rode away. I watched him sprint towards me at a reasonably fast speed.

"Fuck, Deidara! Why do you _always _have to-" _Oof._ "Play stupid-" _Oof_. "GAMES?!" Sasori wiped his mouth and got up. He took a step toward and tripped over his feet again.

"Looks like somebody isn't coordinated enough to walk properly!" I teased, not looking where I was going. I crashed into a trash can, causing me to fall onto my side. I flinched as a shooting pain went up my arm. Chuckling, Sasori got up and jogged over to me.

"You okay?" he asked, kneeling down. I shook my head to a no.

Sasori make a _tsk_ sound. "That's why you should really watch where you're going, instead of being so careless..."

"Nnergh..." I moaned, clamping a hand over my right arm. He pursed his lips.

"Take off your jacket and show me your arm."

"What are you, a doctor suddenly?"

"Just do it." I reluctantly did so. Sasori rolled up the sleeve of my arm and examined it. He cringed at the sight.

"How much damage?" I asked, peering over to look.

"You might...want to wash your uniform when you go home. It's soaked with red nastiness. Your arm as well." He squeezed his eyes shut.

Surely enough there was a long bloody scrape that went from my shoulder to halfway down my elbow. I looked at the injury with slight grim.

"Ow."

"Ow, indeed. I'm gonna have to... bandage that or something."

"Hn, my house is closer here than yours. Should we go there then?" I suggested.

"Sure..." Sasori shifted his eyes to avoid looking at the wound and helped me up. His face turned pale.

"Sasori? You alright? You look like you might puke."

"Can't. Stand. Blood," he muttered.

"Pfft, you serious?!" I laughed. "I thought you were into violence and such."

"I am. I hate seeing blood though."

"You're awfully strange, because that makes no sense." I commented. "If you hate blood so much, why are you offering to bandage my arm then?"

He raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, don't blame me for not wanting you to die because of blood loss."

"It's not _that_ bad!"

"It's _bleeding_ like crazy."

"So?"

"So? Can you bandage it yourself? I didn't think so. Now shut up."

"Stubborn." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

"Slow down, will you?! You're hurting my arm even more!" I complained.

"I'm almost done, alright? God, have some patience."

"Huh, that's from you."

"Is it now?"

"Yup. Never met anyone more impatient than you. Honestly, you snap when people 'take too long' in _fast-food restaurants._"

"Exaggeration." Sasori finished off bandaging my arm.

"It is not!" I countered. "Oh and thanks."

"It is too! And you're welcome."

I gently brushed my bandaged arm with the tips of my fingers and twitched slightly. Sasori slapped my hand away.

"Don't touch it! It'll just hurt more then. Let it heal." He let out a sigh of relief as colour came back to his face again. "You reckless brat. I can't believe you actually thought you could ride a skateboard when obviously you couldn't."

"I can so! I just...didn't look where I was going."

"Which is my second point. Look where you're going, will you?"

"Hey! I'm not the one who crashlanded on someone and sprained their ankle for a week!"

"...shut was an accident."

"Oh,_ of course_ it was," I said, sarcastically.

"It was! What makes you think I'd want to do that on purpose if I didn't know who the hell you were?"

"To get my attention."

"Bah! No." Sasori poked his finger on my nose. "_You_ were trying to get _my _attention."

"Uh-huh..." I pretended to bite his finger before he quickly pulled it away.

He smiled. "See? You agree. Well, now that's over..." Sasori got up. "I think I'm going to head off home. Nice house by the way, Deidara."

I pouted. "Are you going to leave now? My mom wanted to see you..."

"Why?"

I shrugged. _'Cause she heard oh-so-many good things about you, that's why._

Sasori ran his fingers through his red hair and gently bit his lip. "Alright, I'll stick around for a few..." he muttered.

I carefully examined the expression on his face and frowned. "If you don't want to stay, you don't have to...although I'm not sure why you seem so uncomfortable suddenly. Was it something I said?"

"Ah? No...it's just...some random thought that came up in my head. Don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry? You look like you might puke again."

"I said, don't worry about it."

"Oo-kay then...just don't throw up on my couch...my mom really likes this couch. Oh and speaking of mom, there she is!" I waved as the front door flung open and my mom stepped in with two grocery bags.

"Hi mom. I brought Sasori over."

Mom smiled at Sasori. "Why, hello there Sasori."

"Hello Mrs. Iwa." he ducked his head, indicating a bow. Mom just laughed.

"Call me Sally. Mrs. Iwa makes me feel old." she set down her bags onto the floor. "So Sasori, I've heard a lot about you, coming from Deidara of course. I swear, the child talks about you every living moment-"

"I do not!" I shouted, purposely interrupting her. I looked at Sasori and shook my head. "She tends to drabble on about things that aren't true."

"Don't listen to Deidara, she actually does talk a lot about you."

_Hey, she actually remembered to call me a "she." Huh. _"I do not!" I scowled at the floor.

"Over the dinner table too," Mom whispered. Sasori grinned.

"That's it. Mom, don't you have like...cooking to do or anything? _Please?_" I begged her pleadingly with my eyes, mentally telling her to go away. She listened.

"Alright, I'll leave you two alone then~" she sang, picking up her grocery bags and hoping to the kitchen. We both silently watched as she bounded off.

"Your mom's pretty cool," he stated with that grin still on his face. "I don't see why you don't seem to like her cheery attitude."

"You wouldn't like it either if you own mother humiliated you in front of your friends." I pinched Sasori's cheek and said in a mocking tone, "Who's a good litte boy?"

Sasori rolled his eyes and slapped my hand away from his face. "I'm certainly not. I'm far from being 'good' and 'little.' Very far."

"No you're not. You know you're good, Danna. Deep inside."

"...Did you just call me 'Danna'?"

I stared at him in shock as I just realized that. "I-I don't know...did I?"

"I-I think you did, Dei...but doesn't that mean...?"

"Master. Or husband. But either way, they're both pretty awful in this case. Ugh. Why did I just say-"

Sasori's face turned into something like a twisted smirk. "Who's your danna?!" he said, bringing his face close to mine and widening his eyes, trying to scare me. I had to say, it sort of worked. He looked pretty damn freaky at that moment. Just shine a flashlight on his face and BANG! you had the perfect horror movie DVD cover.

Smirking back, I widened my own eyes and shouted, "Who's your senpai?!" back at him. He cackled evilly.

"...Pein."

"Seriously?"

"Well, he's older, isn't he? Though, I really don't think he deserves the extra suffixes after his name. He's not _that_ great."

"Wow...you're just so nice, I can't believe it."

"I know right? I get that _so_ much!"

I flicked his forehead. "That was sarcasm."

"No. Shit. Really."

"Hey, good! You actually understand sarcasm. Guess you're not that big of an ass after all!"

"Just shut it, Dei."

"Try to. I'll give you a hundred bucks if you succeed," I offered.

"Nah, too hard. Silence isn't really your thing anyway."

"You know me too well...creeper."

"Haha...brat."


End file.
